Mistlicht/ tekeningen
hallo leuk dat je kijkt op deze pagina, ik ga hier alle tekeningen zetten die ik heb gemaakt of die voor mij zijn gemaakt. 'wil jij ook een tekening? (mag van alles zijn) vraag het me dan even op mijn prikbord of hier onder :D' 'Zeg het als je een tekening van jou te oud vind of voor een andere reden niet op deze pagina wilt hebben. Ik zal hem dan zo snel mogelijk verwijderen!' Tekeningen die voor mij zijn gemaakt (bedankt voor de mooie tekeningen! :D) thumb|400px|(deze tekening is nog niet af, de hele tekening staat hieronderthumb|left|374px|hopelijk vind je hem mooi, ik heb je t shirt en benen niet getekend omdat dat er nooit op zou passen thumb|400px|dit is mijn oudere poppetje Dit zijn mijn Roblox poppetjes, ze zijn gemaakt door Appelvacht. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400pxdeze tekening is gemaakt door Appelvacht. Coole_Anne2004 is Avondpoots robloxpoppetje, SkirnirRokka is mijn robloxpoppetje en leahabc is Appelvachts Roblox poppetje (ze zijn schattig!) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px Deze tekening is van mij in het echte leven. (de tekening lijkt echt op mij!) Deze tekening is gemaakt door Appelvacht. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400pxDeze tekening is gemaakt door Stormhart, ook van mij in het echte leven. (ook deze lijkt op mij!) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px Personages: voorgrond: de witte, zilveren poes is Mistwind. de bruine kater is Varenceder. achtergrond: de roodgestreepte poes is Honingkit (later Honingstorm), de rode kater is Askit (later Asvlam) en de zilver gestreepte poes is Sintelkit (later Sintellicht). Deze tekening had ik aan Avondpoot gevraagd om te maken, dit zijn Mistwind en Varenceder die aan het kijken zijn naar hun spelende kittens van hun eerste nest. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px Deze tekening van Mistlicht is gemaakt door Blauwstorm! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px deze tekening is door Avondpoot gemaakt, (weer van Mistlicht) en het is een beetje wazig door de mist, en als je goed kijkt kan je er een lichtbundel in zien! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px Deze tekening is gemaakt door DonderWolk (alweer van Mistlicht) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|385px dit is een wat oudere tekening gemaakt door Appelvacht ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|295pxdeze hele oude tekening is gemaakt door Avondpoot ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|398pxdeze oude tekening is gemaakt door Avondpoot _________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|398pxdit is een tekening voor mij gemaakt door voor mijn verjaardag :D _________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400pxDeze was ook voor mijn verjaardag! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|400px Deze tekening is Mistlicht/Mistwind (of allebij, ze zien er precies hetzelfde uit xD) waarbij je voor de helft de medicijnkatten kant ziet en bij de andere helft zie je de krijgers kant. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekeningen die ik zelf heb gemaakt:' thumb|500pxDeze tekening van Nachtlicht heb ik gemaakt voor Kwiklicht & Vuurster. Het is nacht in de tekening en Er is een lichtbundel te zien. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|500px|:DDeze tekening heb ik gemaakt voor Appelvacht! het was mijn allereerste tekening op de computer. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|500pxDeze tekening was voor Avondpoot ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|500pxDeze tekening is voor Wolfhart, waar Wolfje naar haar oude tweebeen huis (die ik zelf echt lelijk vind) aan het kijken is ________________________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|500pxDeze tekening is voor Stormhart ________________________________________________________________________________________________ oude tekening met de hand van Anne's pf Avondpoot tekening.jpg ________________________________________________________________________________________________ oude tekening van Appelvachts oude pf Profielfoto Appelvacht.jpg ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolfje.jpg Wolfje, de kat van Wolfhart ________________________________________________________________________________________________